The present invention relates to message retransmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to business intelligence-infused smart retransmission processing.
Applications executing on computing devices may originate messages destined for delivery to other applications executing on other computing devices. The applications execute within an application layer of the respective computing devices. Lower-level network layers on the computing devices physically package/partition and transmit the messages on the sending device, and receive and un-pack/re-assemble the messages on the receiving device. The receiving network layer delivers the un-packaged/re-assembled message to the destination application.